fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Armor
The Replica Heavy Armor is a recurring unit appearing in the F.E.A.R. series. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Replica Heavy Armor soldiers are outfitted with a heavy and cumbersome alloy armor suit, giving them a large degree of protection, but drastically reducing their speed and maneuverability. They are armed primarily with the HV Penetrator nail gun, although some are deployed with the Armacham Type-7 Particle Weapon or the Andra MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher as well. In-game, Point Man meets his first Heavy Armor in South River Wastewater Treatment Plant, which, as few others, breakes through a metal door making way for other Replicas. Highly durable, a Heavy Armor can survive roughly 6 times as much damage as a normal Replica soldier and can often endure more than a full magazine's worth of weapons fire from most firearms. They also appear to have some degree of superhuman strength, as they are occasionally seen bashing through, and warping the shape of, locked, metal doors. It is unclear how intelligent these soldiers are, as they do not converse with other Replicas and make only limited use of their surrounding environments for cover. They are sporadically referred to by Replica soldiers simply as "Heavies" and "armor" in such remarks as "The armor's down!," and "He took out the Heavy!". They are significantly taller and larger than other Replica soldiers and, when killed, emit a loud growling/wailing sound that seems inhuman, although it is never made clear, precisely, what the sound is. It is interesting to note that, at the end of the low-pitched scream, unclear radio communications can be heard which quickly fade to static and then stop. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In Extraction Point, a Heavy Armor is seen knocking down a concrete subway wall. Also, in Extraction Point, a new type of Heavy Armor soldier, the Replica Heavy Riot Armor, is introduced, carrying a riot shield which resembles a massively extended version of the normal Heavy Armor's large rectangular shoulder pads, and a TG-2A Minigun. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Replica Heavy Armor and Replica Heavy Riot Armor soldiers also appear in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Replica Heavy Armor]] The Heavy Armor has been redesigned entirely in F.E.A.R. 2. The suit itself is much bulkier; it now appears to be closer to an exoskeleton than a suit of armour, the plating clearly much thicker and the suit collar resembling those used by bomb disposal suits. The five blue "eyes" have changed to seven white ones; the "face" now consists of a large central light with four smaller ones arranged in a rectangle around it, with two parts of the main circle at around eye-level sectioned off and extended outward as seperate, slit-like "eyes." Mounted on the shoulders are another ten; two large ones and a semicircle of smaller, variously sized lights below. Two further lights are mounted on the backs of the forearms. Often, the player will see these powerful soldiers ramming through walls to make way for the other Replica Soldiers. Only thirteen Heavy Armors are encountered in F.E.A.R. 2; three are equipped with the Shark FL-3 Laser, one carries the Andra SR5 Missile Launcher at the last level, while the rest come with Armacham HV Hammerheads. They also come equiped with R3 Incendiary Grenades or N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades and will occasionally use them if you hide long enough from them. An Armacham logo and the serial number "B-CA9Z" are visible on a plate mounted on the suit's chest. Category:Enemies Category:Replica Soldiers